


Taco Bell

by sardinespooks



Category: Smosh
Genre: Confession, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, P dumb, Sorta angst? Idk, Taco Bell, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardinespooks/pseuds/sardinespooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian loves Anthony. He also loves Taco Bell and hates vegan bar food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taco Bell

Ian thought that sometimes he hated Anthony.  
He hated the way his hair curled up when the humidity was a little too much, hated the way he giggled over the least humorous things, hated the way his mouth quirked up and happiness just absolutely radiated from him when he did so, hated the way he absentmindedly let his knee knock against Ian's, hated the way his eyes sparkled no matter what he was feeling, hated the way his eyes crinkled at the sides and the way he looked at Ian like he was in love with him.

Scratch that. He didn't hate those things about Anthony. He hated the way he let himself feel about them.

About him. 

“Ian. Earth to Ian. You're staring, dude. Do I have something on my face?” Anthony grinned. His voice shot through Ian's thoughts, as clear as day. They were maybe a minute away from finishing up an episode of lunchtime 

Ian chuckled, still disoriented, but less visible. “Uh, yeah.”

Anthony's eyebrow quirked.   
“Wait, where?”

Ian pointed to his face then motioned to show he meant his whole face. “Right… there.” 

Anthony giggled. Ian wanted to scream. “Aw, screw you.”

Ian didn't think he took it the way he intended, that the something on his face was a good thing, but he still lightly laughed. They ended the video soon after and threw away their leftovers and their trash. 

They were at Anthony's place, and Ian was desperate to come up with an excuse so they could stay together longer than they normally did. Normally after lunchtime, they would play a few video games then Ian would head home. This time he felt differently. After all of the times he had just left and pretended he hadn't wanted to stay with Anthony longer. He broke the chain, he wanted to do something about this weight of feelings on his chest, but he knew that couldn't happen, so he aimed to ease it away by spending time with Anthony.

Anthony reaches for the remote until Ian unpredictably interrupts him.

“Man, are you doing anything tonight?”  
Ian looks at him with lowkey hopeful eyes.

Anthony straightens up. “Well, I think Mari and Joven asked if I could catch a drink with them tonight at that new bar that just opened.”

Ian bites his lip. Great. “Oh. Okay. Uh, I was just gonna ask if you wanted to hang out, but, since you've got other plans..”

Anthony shrugs. “Hey, just come with. It'll be fun. I suppose,” He chuckles and grabs the game controller. “But first let me beat your sorry ass.”

Ian smiles and complies. He supposes things could've gone worse.

 

~~~

They take their seats in a tight fitting booth in the corner of the room. Mari and Joven greet them warmly and conversations run as normal. Drinks stop coming after a while but it's probably for the best. Ian and Anthony are the least drunk of the four, having stopped 4 glasses ago. Mari and Joven eventually hit the moderately-crowded dance floor to show off their dorky, drunken, dance moves because Mari's favorite new song is playing and Joven swears that girl is probably Jennifer Aniston’s twin. Anthony watches them go, beaming, and looks over to Ian, his brown eyes shining with laughter.

And Ian just knows; 'I am absolutely fucked.’ But his mouth saves him and he says instead,   
“I’m hungry.” All he had eaten was the chips and salsa. He wasn't into that weird ass tropical veggie shit on the menu.

Anthony giggles. “Of course. Well- I think there's a Taco Bell like two blocks away, actually.”

Ian shakes his head no-or at least starts to- when Anthony cuts him off, grabbing his wrist and grinning.

“Let's go. Let's get outta here.”

Ian raises an eyebrow. But he lets Anthony lead him out of the bar as he types a quick text to Mari and Joven explaining where they went.

As they finally get out, Anthony starts to turn around the block and then breaks into a jog. Ian follows suit confusedly but admits to himself that running to Taco Bell in the middle of the night with your best friend that you also happen to be in love with isn't bad at all. 

He keeps jogging behind Anthony for a while, until Anthony stumbles his way onto sitting on the sidewalk ledge next to a lamppost. Ian sits a little too close to him, but luckily he doesn't notice. He breathes heavily and focuses on the moths attracted to the light. They run into it and just continue to and continue to and continue to. Ian wishes they could stop. He wishes he could stop. 

Anthony's breathing slows down. 

“I didn't exactly know where the Taco Bell was.”

And Ian starts laughing, which of course eases Anthony into laughing too. Ian doesn't know how much time has passed when they stop. 

“What are we doing, for God's sake? I don't think we're that drunk.” Ian laughs after he says it, smaller this time.

Anthony turns to him with a small smile.  
“Mm. Not drunk,”

Ian can't stop looking at him. Can't stop staring. Won't ever stop. Doesn't think he'll be able to. The way the light hits his face would make such a perfect painting. Perfect. He thinks. Perfect. 

“Just happy.” Anthony finishes. 

Ian decides, when he says that, that he can't do it anymore. 

“I'm in love with you.” And it's not whispered. He says it almost like he doesn't believe it himself. But he knows that is what he believes in.

Anthony’s eyebrows furrow together, and he's still smiling confusedly.   
“What?”

“I'm in love with you. And i was yesterday, and I will be tomorrow. And I'm sorry. I've pent it up too long and I know I waited too long to tell you and I am sorry.” An invisible person takes a sledgehammer to his gut. More than likely he's fucked up his closest friendship and his career. 

Anthony takes a breath and closes his eyes. Finally he replies.  
“Ok.” And his eyes come back to Ian looking desperate for something. 

“Ok?”

There's a moment of silence. Ian tries his hardest not to let his expression betray any of what he's feeling. Anthony's eyes are wide and his mouth is agape. It lightens up when he looks down and then back up at Ian, smiling ever so slightly, leaning forward. Closer-

“Kiss me, then.”

And Ian does. And it's awkward and slow as he places a hand on his cheek and lets their lips press together, quickly enough his arms are looping around Anthony's neck and it's definitely not your idea of the perfect kiss but he is melting. And he's sure this feels weird to Anthony, kissing his best friend, and hell if it doesn't feel strange to him, but after falling for him he's gotten used to strange.

Anthony laces his hands around Ian's waist and smiles into the kiss. Ian can feel his stubble rub against his lips and it's all he can think about. He's never made out with a guy before and it's different than a girl, but Anthony is different than some guy, too. They break off for a few seconds catching their breaths.

“We,” Anthony says, “just made out. And I liked it. Oh, man. What… what does this mean?”

Ian figures he's referring to the two of them, and to Smosh. He shakes his head. “It doesn't have to mean anything.”

“I think me making out with and dating my friend-and-costar-for-10-years might have to mean something.”

“Dating?”

“... If you want to-”

“Oh my god. Shut up. Of course I want to. Did you not just hear me?”

“Oh, you mean when you confessed your undying love for me?” Anthony grins and slowly stands up, taking Ian's hand. 

“Shut up.” He figures he's blushing like shit, his face burning up. He looks up at Anthony.

“I love you.” Anthony says instead of Ian. It's quiet and shaky, but it's there.

And nothing could make Ian happier right then.

“Now, about that Taco Bell..” Anthony starts.

 

Except maybe that.


End file.
